2-5 Alpine Incline
Alpine Incline '''is the fifth level of Autumn Heights. It involves travelling across platforms that are floating using balloons, jumping on balloon trampolines and ascending up a large mountain. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin on a small cliff face. Go across the hanging platforms until you see the first '''KONG Letter (1/4) '''in the air. Several Soarys will fly by. Bounce on them to reach the 'K'. Keep moving across the platform and enter a Barrel Cannon. A large line of bananas will appear. Try to collect them all in a row. Go past the Checkpoint on the cliff that you land on. Now you will have to move left instead of right. Go on the several small balloon platforms. There is a lone banana on the first one. Collect it for more bananas to appear on the other platforms to find the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/5). Bounce and swing across the other balloon platforms until you see three Tufftons in a row under some platforms. Each of them has a banana coin above it. Collect them all for another Puzzle Piece (2/5). Keep heading left until you reach a Barrel Cannon. It will shoot you onto a lone balloon platform. Slam on it to blow it up and send the balloon platform ascending rapidly into the clouds. At the top is the next KONG Letter (2/4). Grab it and jump into the Barrel Cannon before the balloon platform falls back down. You will be shot to the next Checkpoint. Just after the Checkpoint, bounce up to the vine and swing on it. But instead of going right, jump to the left into the bundle of balloons to find a hidden Barrel Cannon. It will shoot you into an owl house and a secret room. Collect all the bananas for another Puzzle Piece (3/5). Keep going across the nearby platforms until you reach a long platform shortly after the Checkpoint with the next Puzzle Piece (4/5) under it. Use the platform moving horizontally under it to get it, but it looks impossible due to you getting hurt by the fans. Don't worry, Donkey Kong's weight will pull the platform down a little, allowing you to grab it. Straight after the Puzzle Piece there is the third KONG Letter (3/4) sitting in the open. Easily grab it. Now cross the next and final Checkpoint. Jump in the Barrel Cannon to be blasted even higher into the sky. Carefully move across the bouncy platforms and more Soarys will appear. There is also the last KONG Letter (4/4) '''above them. Bounce on them to nab it. Once you are out of here you will find the Slot Machine Barrel in the middle of a rotating ring of bouncy platforms. Don't break it yet! Instead go to the other side of the platforms to find a large bundle of balloons. Go inside the bundle to find another secret room. Collect all the bananas for the final '''Puzzle Piece (5/5). No go back and finish the level! Videos/Music